An Unfinished Fight
by Foxhound31
Summary: Completely original story about two countries that are wrapped up in a very bad war.
1. Chapter 1

_**ONE**_

_**Over the Ares Ocean**_

_**04/12/09  
1700hrs**_

"This is AWACS GoldenEye. All active aircraft, report your status." A combined Arasian squadron slipped through the sky at high speed. Among the three squardrons was the Viper Squadron, President Newport's personal airrfleet.

"This is Viper 1. I have Viper 2-5 standing by," Viper's leader, Brian Jackson, spoke into his radio.

"Leopard 1-5 standing by."

"Omega 1-7 on standby."

"Ok good, we're all here. Once you begin to approach the mainland, split off into your respective squadrons and proceed to your designated location. Take the photos as quickly as possible, and then high tail it out of there and return to base," GoldenEye walked through the whole procedure.

"Gee, thanks for the step by step instruction there," Viper's chatterbox and well reknown "party animal," Andrew Filtz responded.

Recently, recon photos had shown that three kinds of structures was being built on the mainland of Olnia, Arasia's competing superpower. The whole purpose of the mission was to take more recon photos.

"4 miles from the mainland. This is Viper squadron, we're splitting off. Good luck!"

On cue, the 5 plane formation split off from the rest of the group in perfect snychronization.

The Viper Squadron was considered to be one of the Arasian's best fighter squadrons. Its pilots were viewed as some of the best in the entire world. Most everyone in the airforce had heard the name Brian Jackson, the leader of Viper, callsign Dragon. The group also contained Captain Ruby Hohensee, callsign Heartbreaker, Sergeant Chris Chanin, callsign Demon, First Lieutenant Andrew Filtz, callsign Slammer, and Captain Taylor Hussey, callsign Medusa.

"Slowly approaching the target. I'm getting a visual," reported Taylor.

"Roger Medusa. All aircraft stay low and reduce your speed," ordered Brian. "We need to get the clearest photos we can."

The construction site loomed into view. "Something is definetly going on down there. No doubt about it," said Chris.

As the EF 2000 Typhoons flew closer, shots began to fill the air, and black smoke exploded all around the squadron.

"Heads up! We are getting engaged by enemy aircraft fire!" exclaimed Ruby.

"I have some signatures on radar. Whatever they're building here, they sure are trying to protect it," Filtz commented.

"Heartbreaker and Demon, follow me. We'll snap the photos. The rest of you keep the incoming aircraft busy," the Viper flightlead ordered.

The squadron split. At this time, the sky was filled with the sound of AA fire. Taking the photos was not going to be easy.

_**Chervlon Airbase, Olnia**_

_**04/12/09**_

_**1730hrs**_

They were nearly complete. After toiling over it for 6 years, they were finnaly nearing the end of their construction. General Jeff Norg, who was in charge of the Z 8 Gilhund project, was ordering people around, trying to get the massive machine and the complex around it finished and battle ready. The Z 8 was a weapon that stretched six stories tall. Using EMP technology, it would concentrate all of the electrons in the air around it and use them to inflict very heavy damage over a wide area. This weapon was going to ensure the victory of the war Olnia was about to start. They were going to reclaim their lands. "Sir, we've got 5 aircraft inbound to the complex. Believed to be of Arasian origin."

Dammit, Norg thought. Have they sniffed us out already? Without changing his expression, Zorg ordered, "Enable all anti – air batteries. Launch Halg Squadron and get those aircraft out of here."

"Sir, we have similar reportings from the other two complexes. Arasian aircraft are inbound to all three complexes," another radar operator said

How do they know we're here? Zorg thought. "Give the other complexes the same orders. Tell them to enable their anti air batteries and launch their protective squadrons," he ordered. "It appears they have sniffed us out."

_**Chervlon Airbase, Olnia**_

_**04/12/09**_

_**1745 hrs**_

"Dammit, he's got a lock! Someone get over here and cover my six!" Filtz yelled.

The aces they were battling now were proving to be very good. The Olnians sure did produce good pilots like these. And, to make matters worse, AA flak filled the sky. They were obviously protecting something.

"Yes, bandit down! Only... 5 more to go," Taylor ended the comment in a sarcastic tone. Meanwhile, Brian, Chris, and Ruby, were twisting and turning in the air, trying to avoid _some_ of the AA fire.

"I'm approaching the target. Permission to use inflight camera?" Chris asked.

"Permission granted. Lets wrap this up before we get into real trouble," Brian said.

Demon manuvered the agile plane in and out of the flak, got close to the target, and pressed the trigger. The onboard camera snapped immediately.

"This is GoldenEye. I have received your photo. You can return to base. Your mission is complete."

"Roger, GoldenEye. Everyone, break and evade at full speed towards vector 090. Let's get out of here," Brian said. But the enemy aircraft didn't go away. They were determined to put up a fight.

"We've got a problem. We're being followed," reported Filtz.

"Missile lock on confirmed! These guys aren't going away!" exclaimed Chris.

"Ok, Viper squadron disperse. Take these guys on one on one," Brian ordered. He quickly banked and pushed forward on the throttle. He selected what seemed to be the lead plane and got in range. After hearing the familiar tone, he pulled the trigger on the joystick. Seconds later, he fired the machine guns in a full frenzied effort to bring the F/A 18 down. The F/A 18 pulled up and looped to level out behind Brian. Soon, his cockpit was screaming the missile alert warning. Brian banked right just in time as the incoming AIM9X Sidewinder darted past him.

"Shit, that was close!" The enemy pilot was still tracking him and wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Dragon broke his Typhoon into a left turn as the F/A 18 followed close behind. Then, he suddenly pulled back on the throttle in the turn and completed a full 360 degree turn to end up behind the F/A 18. He heard the lock tone and fired. Seconds later, an explosion engulfed the F/A 18, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Anyone need any help?" Brian asked. No one did. Only one enemy plane was left and the battle between it and Taylor was winding down quite quickly. After 30 seconds, the pilot had to bail out.

"Woohoo! Thats a wrapup! Let's go on home!" Filtz exclaimed

_**Chervlon Air Base Living Quarters, Olnia**_

_**04/12/09**_

_**1845hrs**_

He had never faced pilots as good as them. It was the first time he had been shot down in 10 years. Halg leader Wane Molhada was in a mixed state of utter fury, confusion, and self contempt. He considered himself damn lucky that he had bailed out in time. But it really did blow that his second wingman didn't have time to bail out. He was a damn good pilot, and Olnia was going to need more squadrons like his own in order to sustain it self in the upcomming war that all the top commanders knew was not far in the future. From what he had heard, it was all an effort to reclaim the lands that had been taken from them. All government officials in Olnia had the sane mindset. We should be using time to fix the goddamn problems in the land we already have, Molhada thought. Still, he was devoted to his country, and would do a lot to defend it.

_**Z 8 Gilhund Complex 1**_

_**04/12/09**_

_**1900 hrs**_

It was time to test the weapon that would change the world. "Preparations for firing complete. Requesting target coordinates," a technician said

Zorg had a thoughtful look on his face. "Is that idle barge still sitting in the ocean?"

"Yes, but..."

"Target that."

"But..."

"Do you value your job, Mr. Peterson?"

"Yes, very much, sir."

"Well if you value your job, then you won't ask questions enand you will take out the barge."

Reluctantly, the technician turned back to his monitor, and punched in some data.

"Ok, firing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

About 500 miles away, bolts of lightning started appearing in the sky around the barge. The air smelled of ozone. Then the barge simply disapeared along with its crew.

"The target was completely destroyed. Gilhund worked just as expected," the technician said, with a touch of regret in his voice.

"Excellent."

It was time to reclaim the lands that were rightfully the Olnian's. And this newfound weapon would do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TWO**_

In 1995, the country of Olina was the worlds superpower and there was no doubt about that. It controlled most of the land on the east continent of Usea and occupied all but three countries in Usea. Olnia also controlled a little more than a quarter of the land on the western continent of Shroud, controlling half of what is today Arasia. The arms of Olnia reached everywhere. Not to mention they were communist as well.

Many people under the rule of the Olnian government formed resistance groups, one of the most famous being the "Red Sparrow Union." The group had a ton of influence on other people and many governments supported its cause. The group began preparing for a revolt. They got support from foreign countries and soon the countries formed the Allied Coalition. At the turn of the millenium, the allies struck and started one of the most famous wars in history. It was known as the "Conflict of Liberation." After about two years into the war, it was obvious that Olnia could no longer sustain itself, and they in turn, surrendered, giving up all their land on Shroud and most of the land on Usea. Ever since, the country has been tearing itself apart from the inside with a string of corrupted officials. Poverty and frequent hunger strikes ravage the country. But the government didn't do anything to help the people in its country. After 2003, when the war ended, all Olnia focused on was revenge.

_**Valsprey Airbase**_

_**14/04/09**_

_**1200hrs**_

"So beautiful, will you marry me?" Brian asked, holding out the gold ring. The fact that Brian and Taylor shared a relationship was old news to everyone at the airbase.

Taylor just kept looking at the ring as her jaw dropped. "...Oh...my... god..." came the stutter. It was the typical reaction of the question. "Of course," she replied.

"I was hoping you would sa--" Brian couldn't finish as she pressed her lips against his. And, as on cue... the air raid siren rang. The sound snapped them out of the moment.

"Dammit. I guess we'll have to finish this later," said an annoyed Brian.

"Hey lovebirds! Lets get the hell out of here!" Filtz yelled, bursting into the room. As quickly as he burst in, he scrambled out. The new couple followed him. Through the hall, out the door, to the hangers, all the pilots ran. Brian reached his plane scrambled up the ladder and paused. He turned around and blew a kiss to his new fiance. She smiled, and jumped into her Typhoon. Brian and the rest of Viper did the same, and pressed the starter. The plane started humming and roared to life as the turbines started spinning. He pulled out of the hangar first. The fact the explosions ravaged the air made him hurry. He circled on to the runway and pushed his throttle to the max. The engines roared and the plane rocketed down the runway. The others followed suit. Once everyone had made it into the air, they formed up. "It appears a whole crapload of B-2's are inbound. Lets go out and intercept them."

"Roger, Jackson," radioed Chris.

The sleek Typhoons roared through the air, in perfect style and form. "Visual on the bombers. Requesting orders," said Ruby

"Disperse and try to wipe out as many as you can. That is all." The voice came from GoldenEye. Following orders, the squadron seperated. Immediately, the bombers started falling out of the sky. Within 5 minutes, half of them had been destroyed. They were completely unprotected because the inexperienced escorts had flown ahead. After 10 minutes of complete onslaught, the bombers started retreating. "Ha! We did it. All bombers are retreating from the combat zone at high speed," Filtz exclaimed. But instinct told Brian that this wasn't over. "All enemy air fire suppressed. Viper, continue patrol of the area," radioed GoldenEye. "Form up, people," Brian ordered. The squadron patroled the air for 5 minutes before...

_**Z 8 Gilhund Complex 1**_

_**14/04/09**_

_**1230hrs**_

"This is complex 2, ready for firing."

"Complex 3 on standby."

It was time. "We are sending over the target coordinates now. Be prepared to fire at any moment," radioed a technician.

"This is Kvant attack bomber squadron," a voice crackled. And then in a mumble, "Or whats left of it... We were completely suppressed by enemy aircraft while approaching the airbase. You should probably fire Plan B."

"Roger Kvant. All bases, prepare to fire."

"Ok, we are firing now. 5,4,3,2,1."

_**Over Valsprey Airbase**_

_**14/04/09**_

_**1235hrs**_

"I'm seeing something extremely strange on radar. Some kind of warping," Chris said.

"I suggest flying away right now. We'll be back, Valsprey," radioed Brian.

"Roger," replied the control tower.

It was then Brian started noticing an ozone smell faintly seeping through his canopy.

"Brian... Look at the sky..." Taylor drifted off. Brian slowly looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. The sky was... purple? He saw lighting bolts. A freak storm?? Then, concentrated shots of lighting struck the ground. Various explosions could be seen from below. Then, as quickly as it happened, it stopped.

"HOLY FUCK!!" yelled Filtz

"What the hell was that?!!" asked Chris.

"Is the airbase gone??" asked Taylor.

Brian quickly flew over the base, or what was left of it. It was completely destroyed. Could a weapon do this??? He guessed that it was on a stroke of luck that they weren't hit.

"So... where do we go now?" Ruby asked.

"Where's the nearest base? We could go request landing clearance," Taylor suggested.

"That's probably a good idea. McSmith is pretty close. 50 miles from the coast. It would be the best thing to do," Chris said.

"Ok, lets go," said Brian.

The 5 planes slipped into formation and sped off.


End file.
